De conocido a amigo, de amigo a hermano
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Percy no tenía muchas expectativas de la preparatoria Meriwether pero estaba dispuesto a esforzarse. Cuando allí conoce a Tyson, un sin techo, no duda en defenderlo de abusones y ayudarlo, poco esperaba que la ayuda sería mutua ni menos aún imaginaba la conexión que compartían.
1. I

Summary: Percy no tenía muchas expectativas de la preparatoria Meriwether pero estaba dispuesto a esforzarse. Cuando allí conoce a Tyson, un sin techo, no duda en defenderlo de abusones y ayudarlo, poco esperaba que la ayuda sería mutua ni menos aún imaginaba la conexión que compartían.

El fic trata básicamente de las primeras semanas que pasaron Percy y Tyson en la preparatoria Meriwether, cuando se conocieron y cómo llegaron a ser amigos. Por tanto, sucede antes de los sucesos de 'El mar de monstruos', a inicios del año escolar de Percy. Por otro lado… ¿Es mi idea o apenas hay fics de la relación fraternal entre Tyson y Percy? :c

 _Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Pequeñas historias para grandes héroes" del foro El Monte Olimpo_

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan ;) Esto es solo un fanfic por y para fans. Con respecto a la imagen de portada, pertenece a 'Minuiko' o eso dice la pequeña firma en la parte superior derecha (Vean de cerca la imagen, ¡Es muy tierna!)

Palabras en total sin notas de autor: 3,129

Todo está desde el punto de vista de Percy.

 **…**

 **De conocido a amigo, de amigo a hermano**

 **I**

 **Mi primer día en Meriwether no sale como esperaba, como siempre**

 **…**

¿Sabes? Yo sabía que mi estancia en un colegio nunca sería tranquila, no después de ya haber sido expulsado por varias escuelas.

Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, hace unos meses descubrí que soy un mestizo hijo de Poseidón, el dios griego de los terremotos, los océanos y padre de los caballos. Aceptarlo fue algo raro, pero cuando uno empieza a acostumbrarse al pensamiento de ser un descendiente de uno los tres grandes… bueno, yo todavía no me acostumbraba pero suponía que ya lo haría.

Verás, ser un semidiós no es sencillo, hay muchos peligros a los que estamos expuestos, peligros que pude conocer bien en el verano pasado cuando tuve que recuperar el rayo de Zeus junto a Grover, mi mejor amigo que resultó ser un sátiro, y mi amiga Annabeth, hija de Atenea. Ese verano pasaron un montón de cosas. Viajar siendo perseguidos por monstruos que quisieron matarnos no fue muy bonito, tuvimos malos ratos y en más de una ocasión casi no salimos vivos, pero al menos logramos cumplir nuestro propósito, le devolvimos su cacharro (perdón, rayo) al rey de los dioses y todo terminó más o menos bien, excepto por la traición de Luke, un hijo de Hermes resentido con el Olimpo que nos había traicionado, una historia que no quiero recordar.

Al menos con todos esos sucesos ya sabía más de mí mismo y conocí a otros semidioses en el campamento mestizo, el único lugar seguro para gente como nosotros. Allí hay muchas cabañas y te hospedas según tu padre o madre divino, yo duermo en la cabaña 3, solo, porque no tengo ningún hermano a diferencia de los demás. Al final del verano, todos los campistas pueden elegir quedarse o ir al mundo mortal a pasar con sus familias el año, y aunque tuve la opción de quedarme en el campamento no quise. Simplemente no pude. Y esperaba haber hecho la decisión correcta.

Luego de esta pequeña aclaración es más sencillo pasar a otro punto, mi mamá, Sally Jackson, (la mejor mamá del mundo) logró encontrar de alguna manera una escuela privada para que yo hiciera el séptimo curso, simplemente no sé cómo lo hace para encontrar una todos los años. Esta escuela preparatoria se llamaba Meriwether, una escuela que era…ehh, peculiar. Se ubicaba en el centro de Manhattan y era del tipo de la 'Nueva enseñanza' y vaya que era distinta. Dando un ejemplo, en Meriwether no había uniforme general por lo que todos los alumnos podían ir con lo que quisieran, en serio, lo que quisieran (incluso los profesores). Tampoco había que llevar muchas cosas en la mochila porque no se usaban libros del tamaño y peso de ladrillos para enseñarnos, así que eso me parecía genial y me daba una sensación de optimismo en comparación con las otras escuelas a las que había asistido.

El primer día de escuela mi mamá y yo salimos temprano, yo insistí en que podía llegar solo ya que no era tan complicado pero ella no me dejó y no tuve corazón para negarle el deseo que tenía de asegurarse de que llegara bien, de modo que ya a las 7:30 tomamos juntos el tren que nos llevaría. No fue un viaje tan largo, o por lo menos no lo sentí así por la sensación que empezaba a recorrerme el cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Era casi como un nuevo inicio. Aquella sería la primera escuela a la que asistiría sabiendo quién era realmente, ahora tenía un 'por qué' de todos los extraños sucesos que me sucedieron años atrás y se sentía de alguna manera confortante, no era simplemente un niño con dislexia y THDA. No era simplemente un chico problemático con una pésima suerte.

Quería demostrar que ese año sí podía hacerlo. Tenía más conocimiento de mí mismo y mi origen griego (más o menos) y estaba dispuesto a lograr que ese año fuera tan normal como pudiera.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección indicada, nos encontramos con un inmenso establecimiento que parecía haberse basado en un libro de arquitectura moderna con la diferencia de que le agregaron colores más vivos como de pop art (tan exagerado no, pero era colorido).

En la entrada, un hombre vestido de pantalones negros y camisa a cuadros nos recibió y fue el momento en que mi mamá y yo tuvimos que despedirnos ya que solo alumnos podían pasar.

—Adiós cariño—Dijo mi mamá acariciándome el pelo antes de darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Por un segundo me sentí avergonzado, ya que no era un niño pequeño que necesitara ese tipo de despedidas, pero terminé ignorando eso y la abracé de vuelta, extrañamente, siempre que ella me da muestras de afecto todos los temores en mí desaparecen—Procura portarte bien, que tengas un excelente primer día.

Yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros cuando nos separamos—Me esforzaré.

—Debes apurarte si quieres llegar a tiempo al discurso de bienvenida colega—Interrumpió el hombre que no dejó de sonreír en todo momento.

Me sentí confuso.

—Creí que había llegado temprano

—Sí, pero no sabes dónde está el gimnasio

Levanté una ceja y noté que mi mamá hacía lo mismo.

—Pero, ¿No debería haber alguien que guíe a los nuevos alumnos?—Le preguntó ella

—No, no—Fue la alegre respuesta del hombre acompañado de un ademán de mano—Preferimos que los nuevos encuentren su propio camino, así exploran y aprovechan de conocer la escuela. Además, no hay modo de perderse.

Le di una mirada a mi mamá y me encogí de hombros, ella hizo lo mismo y se alejó no sin antes desearme un buen día de nuevo. Me lo dijo de tal forma que en verdad creí que así pasaría.

'Aquí vamos' Me dije entrando por fin al establecimiento, dejando atrás al guardia de entrada que ahora hablaba con otro alumno. No alcancé a verlo bien, solo vi una vacilante e inmensa figura y una mata de pelo castaño antes de alejarme por completo.

Al menos el hombre no estaba equivocado con respecto a decir que era imposible perderse si incluso a alguien como yo le era fácil. Todo por la sencilla razón de que estaba todo, _todo_ señalizado, tal vez a mí me costaría un poco descifrar lo que decían los carteles pero no era imposible. Como extra, apenas llegabas a la primera habitación, que era la secretaría, había un mapa pegado en la pared de toda la escuela junto a un colorido **calendario** repleto de notas sobre actividades para el año, al parecer algunos profesores no se preocuparon mucho de la caligrafía al escribirlas porque prácticamente los textos asesinaron a mis ojos.

Terminé dejando el calendario y preferí aceptar la clara invitación a explorar por mi cuenta, calculaba que me quedaban unos 10 minutos libres así que tiempo tenía de sobra (solo por si acaso, miré la localización del gimnasio en el mapa), me acomodé mejor la mochila al hombro y seguí por un pasillo blanco, el único, a ver por dónde me llevaba.

Ni llegado al minuto descubrí que por allí habían más alumnos, algunos caminando solos y otros en grupo. Si me preguntas, era como si todos se dividieran y rehuyeran. Me pareció raro, pero ya lo había visto antes en otros colegios así que no me era desconocido. Luego de un rato de dar vueltas sin que nadie fijara la vista en mí por más de dos segundos, llegué al laboratorio por un pasillo sin salida, pasé por la cafetería doblando a la izquierda, encontré el baño en un lugar bastante escondido y finalmente terminé en un patio en la parte trasera (creo) donde habían unos pequeños cultivos de hierbas que seguramente usaban en la enfermería.

Creí que estaba solo e iba a irme hasta que una voz resonó en el pequeño espacio desde un rincón.

—¡Eh, tú!

Por puro reflejo me puse en guardia, solo para ver que quien me había llamado era un chico de mi edad. Tenía ojos marrones como de perro irritable, un pelo casi negro bastante despeinado y usaba ropa que yo nunca podría permitirme, lo raro, era que las prendas de marca que llevaba estaban arrugadas y descuidadas. Mi prejuicio actuó, ya había conocido a bastante gente así antes en la academia Yancy, ricos que querían actuar como niños malos.

Pero me habían enseñado que era malo juzgar sin conocer…

'Podrías hacer nuevos amigos' Recordé el comentario que mi madre me había dicho en la mañana mientras desayunaba, en ese entonces yo solo le había sonreído y dicho que lo intentaría. Bueno, aquella era una oportunidad para hacer nuevas amistades y ser un chico medianamente normal. Podría ser que yo me equivocara y en verdad el chico no fuera mala persona, las apariencias engañan.

Pero como te dije, algo en él se sentía, de la forma más simple: Amenazador.

No, no es que fuera un monstruo...creo, o por lo menos se veía como cualquier otro mortal y no sentía la llamada de Contracorriente, que estaba en mi bolsillo.

—¿Eres nuevo? —Preguntó él quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Quise mostrarme amigable y sonreí—Creí que se me notaría menos

Él se rio, su voz sonando raspada. Yo iba a reírme de mi propio comentario pero no pude porque con solo escucharlo a él se me quitaron las ganas, como si el chiste pasara a ser una burla en mi contra.

—Me llamo Matt Sloan— Se presentó con un tono desagradable mientras me daba una sonrisa engreída. Parecía que dada la ocasión mi instinto no se había equivocado.

—Percy. Percy Jackson— Él me extendió la mano y yo la tomé solo por cortesía.

—Vaya nombre el tuyo, ¿un apodo de Percival?

—De Perseo—Corregí

—Ah—No parecía realmente interesado, en tanto, miró el reloj de su muñeca. Parecía caro, igual que su ropa, pero el hecho de que estuviera manchado le quitaba el valor que debía tener.

Nos quedamos un rato así, su mirada estaba sobre mí como si me estudiara lo que me hizo sentir como un bicho raro, justamente lo que quería evitar. Luego de un minuto él sonrió, yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Me caíste bien —Dijo de la nada sonando amigable, yo enarqué una ceja—¿Qué tal si vamos al gimnasio? No es que me agrade ir pero si no vamos y nos agarran aquí seguro nos dan un discurso de aquellos.

De pronto me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado la ruta hacia el gimnasio y no podía irme solo sin arriesgarme. Mi suerte demostrando lo que sabe hacer.

—Tu cara me dice que no sabes dónde es—Comentó Matt divertido mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia la única salida de vuelta a los pasillos, haciéndome un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera. Yo no quería, pero lo hice.

Y no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando de la nada unos dos chicos más (que parecían conocer a Matt) se nos acercaron con aires de suficiencia cuando íbamos subiendo por unas escaleras.

Sentí un inmediato desagrado y el pequeño deseo de querer bajarlos de su nube pero me contuve. Principalmente porque me habían dicho tanto Quirón, como mi madre (e incluso Annabeth) que evitara meterme en problemas y eso incluía ahorrarme algunos de mis comentarios. Si yo no me equivocaba, ellos no soportarían uno de los míos, tenían cara de tener poca tolerancia.

Además, prácticamente emanaban un aire que decía '¡Problemas gratis, venga aquí y le daremos dos en uno!'

Por otro lado, se hacía tarde y yo no sabía dónde se ubicaba el gimnasio. Estaba atrapado.

Minutos después ya todos nos habíamos presentado y nos habíamos unido en el camino a otros alumnos de diferentes cursos. Íbamos rápido, y con suerte tenía tiempo para ver por dónde pisaba o dónde doblábamos.

—Este año hay varios nuevos— Me dijo Matt entre la multitud—Y si te parece bien, puedes unirte a nuestro grupo

Yo me hice el desentendido evitando hábilmente la pregunta. No creo que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que dijera 'Ehhh, yo creo que no'

—No hablas mucho—Comentó uno de los chicos a mi derecha, era alto, con pelo largo y muy desordenado.

—Será el susto del primer día—Bromeó el otro.

—Awww, qué ternura.

Iba a responderles algo molesto por la tomadura de pelo pero el recuerdo de Annabeth diciéndome que no me metiera en problemas me detuvo. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento indicado para llevarle la contraria a esos tipos, ni menos cuando yo solía meter la pata cuando decía algo.

Mientras caminamos, varios alumnos nos miraban, o mejor dicho, miraban a Matt que andaba como si fuera el rey de la escuela. Mentalmente hice una mueca y cuando ya estábamos en la entrada del gimnasio yo estaba decidido a irme por otro camino, mezclarme entre la gente y alejarme de ellos. Lo conseguí, quedando unas 5 personas entre nosotros. Toda la escuela se agrupó en el gimnasio como pudo, dejando un espacio para que el director y los profesores se pusieran frente a nosotros. Si te preguntas, no estábamos ordenados por curso sino amontonados como sardinas, y parecía que todos estaban bien con eso.

Un hombre algo regordete pasó al frente, dándonos una mirada a todos nosotros sin detenerse en ninguno. Vestía bastante informal, pantalones grises, un chaleco rojo y verde con diseños de rayas, unos lentes de gran tamaño que parecían tener mucho aumento y una bufanda liviana mal acomodada en su cuello de color azul metálico. Madre mía, **Afrodita** estaría indignada.

—Aquí viene el súper discurso que aspira a parecerse a algo inspirador—Susurró uno de los amigos de Sloan burlesco.

Varios se rieron, otros se quedaron callados con la cabeza agachada. Yo rodé los ojos pero no respondí a su comentario.

El hombre ni ninguno de los profesores pareció escuchar, y si lo hicieron eran buenos actores porque no mostraron signos.

—Buenos días queridos alumnos— Comenzó el principal— Yo soy el señor Bonsái, su director para los que no me conocen. Bienvenidos los nuevos alumnos a nuestra escuela y también a los que ya estaban matriculados y conocen nuestra forma de enseñar. Ha empezado un nuevo año, nuevas experiencias, nuevas...

Y empezó un largo discurso al que dejé de prestar atención por ver a los otros a mí alrededor. Sé que no fue lo más educado, pero no pude evitar distraerme por la curiosidad.

Observé que varios, al igual que yo, todavía traían sus mochilas al hombro porque no habían chocado con las salas de clases, o tal vez habían llegado demasiado tarde y no pudieron dejarlas. Como no estaba directamente en el frente los profesores no se daban cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención (y no era el único) así que me permití admirar el hecho de todo aquello de la nueva escuela. El gimnasio a diferencia de la fachada exterior parecía como cualquier otro, piso de madera en el que estaban pintados los límites de una cancha y no tan lejos podía ver en lados opuestos dos salidas además de una serie de ventanas por la que entraba todo el aire matinal.

De pronto una queja se dio en la parte trasera, muy al fondo, que se escuchó en todo el gimnasio.

—¡Ay! ¡Ve por dónde pisas!

—¡L-Lo siento!

El director interrumpió su discurso y todos volteamos a ver. Yo estaba frente a alguien muy alto por lo que no pude ver nada cuando miré atrás.

—Armonía muchachos— Alzó la voz el señor Bonsái y pasó a dirigirse a la persona que provocó la 'no armonía'— A ver joven, si no puede escuchar bien desde al fondo acérquese. Vamos, sin miedo.

Se escuchó un grave gemido lastimero desde el fondo, y a los segundos una figura empezó a hacerse paso entre todos. Lo malo era que como al parecer era muy grande empezó a chocar y tropezar con los demás, lo que complicaba la situación. Momentos después, empecé a sentir un olor como de callejón, y fue más fuerte cuanto más sentía que se acercaba mientras escuchaba una que otra queja por empujones en dominó.

Se escuchó el chirrido de una zapatilla resbalarse con la madera.

Con lo que no contaba era que quien estaba a mi espalda se correría justo para evitar ser empujado accidentalmente por el desafortunado alumno que había tropezado con los cordones de sus zapatillas. No fui lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.

Poniéndolo de otra forma, mi cabeza chocó contra el piso y sentí un gran peso en mi costado. Ay.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Cuando me medio incorporé, giré la cabeza para ver al causante de todo. Era inmenso, mínimo de metro noventa y parecía de un par de cursos mayores, tenía una mata de pelo castaño, usaba unos tejanos andrajosos y una camisa escocesa que tenía varios agujeros. No me atreví a ver sus ojos porque solo la mueca que se suponía era un puchero me puso los pelos de punta.

Mandé un grito de la impresión y traté de retroceder inútilmente solo para sentirme inmediatamente avergonzado. No por el grito que mandé sino por lo que pudo causar en el otro; odiaba hacerle daño así a alguien, más aún porque él se veía asustado y temblaba, agregándole además la humillación que antes estaba recibiendo…

Simplemente no se lo merecía.

—Siento lo del grito, yo...— Intenté disculparme pero empecé a tartamudear no sé por qué.

Me quedé mirando al chaval que se quedó estático junto a mí. Todos nos estaban mirando y yo aseguro que mis orejas estaban rojas. A lo lejos vi a Matt Sloan aguantándose la risa por ver al gran chico de pelo castaño lo que me hizo sentir molesto.

Todo se complicó cuando el chaval a mi lado empezó a sollozar.

Oh-oh

—Oh, no, no. Oye, mira...

Y empezó a llorar, aumentando más la culpa que sentía. Tampoco ayudó el hecho de que todos empezaron a susurrar y a hacer ruido.

—No deben empujarse entre ustedes niños— Nos 'regañó' el director Bonsái mientras le hacía una seña a una de las profesoras.

—Fue por completo un accidente y nadie es culpable— Dijo ella cuando llegó junto a nosotros pero dirigiéndose a los demás— Vamos pequeño, no debes llorar por cosas como estas. Vamos a la enfermería

El chico fue llevado por ella con la enfermera y yo tuve que reincorporarme por completo con el dolor todavía persistente en mi costado por el golpe.

Oía cómo otros se reían de él conforme llegaban a la salida, sin embargo no alcancé a pensar mucho más porque un profesor nos llamó y reunió a todos los de séptimo para llevarnos a nuestra sala de clases, terminando así el discurso de bienvenida por nuestro incidente. Yo no dejaba de pensar en el chico que chocó conmigo.

 **-o—Fin capítulo I—o-**

Hacía mucho quería experimentar algo desde el punto de vista de Percy, siempre me simpatizó mucho como narraba así que pensé, ¿Por qué no intentar narrar como lo haría él? Pensé que le daría un toque, y bueno, falta por ver qué sale de todo esto pero hasta ahora me he entretenido mucho.

Por cierto, desde mi punto de vista, creo que de primeras Matt vio la posibilidad de que Percy lo siguiera y se uniera a su grupo (venga, que Percy a primera vista no parece un santo xD) pero al final eso no pasa y termina siendo uno más a quien molestar. Por otro lado, seguro notaron que algunas palabras estaban en 'negrita', la razón es que esas dos palabras deben ir en el fic al igual que otras tres como requisito del reto anual. Pueden averiguar más del reto en el foro El Monte Olimpo a ver si se animan :)

Espero les haya gustado, y si me dejan sus opiniones estaré la mar de feliz n_n


	2. II

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan y la imagen a Minuiko

Palabras en total: 3767

¡Estoy de vueltaaa! Creo xD ¡hola de nuevo! espero les guste este segundo capítulo que al fin pude subir, jeje, los veo en la nota de autor de abajo que allí me pongo habladora :) que tengan buena lectura~

 **…**

 **De conocido a amigo, de amigo a hermano**

 **II**

 **Así es en Meriwether**

 **…**

Recuerdo haber dicho que era imposible perderse en Meriwether porque estaba todo señalizado. Ok, lo _era_.

Pero resultó que el lugar era más enredado de lo que creí o al menos así fue cuando el profesor nos llevó a toda la clase a nuestro salón bajando por la única escalera que había. También me di cuenta que habían sacado los carteles y las paredes brillaban por su ausencia. Después pasamos por un pasillo y encontramos los salones de los cursos superiores, un par de metros más al fondo y estaba nuestra sala. Una vez dentro lo primero que vimos fue que no había sillas ni mesas como en otros colegios, sino puffs de colores dispersos frente a una gran pizarra.

Lo primero que pensé fue: 'Busca el puff azul'

No estaba pensado nada muy profundo, pero al menos conseguí el que quería que además estaba al fondo de la clase, beneficio que todos buscaron y debo admitir que fui muy rápido en alcanzar el mío dado que le gané a otros dos en la carrera. Lo único incómodo fue la pequeña molestia en mi costado que sentí al sentarme por el impulso que me dí, que a su vez me recordó el incidente en el gimnasio, más precisamente al niño con el que había chocado lo cual hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo de mal estar en mi estómago, sin embargo, ni 5 segundos después me distrajo la entusiasta voz del profesor.

—¡Bien chicos! —Aplaudió para llamar la atención de los restantes— Soy su profesor de historia Brent Walk y sean bienvenidos a otra nueva etapa escolar. Empiezo a trabajar aquí este año así que no me conocen, dada esta situación permitiré que me pregunten lo que quieran. Adelante chicos, no se amontonen.

Una niña tres asientos más lejos de mí levantó su mano.

—¿Le gusta mucho el rock?

Lo cual era una pregunta muy acertada tomando en cuenta que el profesor Brent usaba una camiseta larga pintada con los rostros de muchas bandas que me pareció genial cuando reconocí a un grupo que me parecía bueno. Luego una serie de preguntas siguieron, por parte de nuestras compañeras más que nada, hasta que el profesor tuvo que frenarlas (algo desesperado) para dar paso a otra actividad porque según él ya conocíamos la mitad de su vida.

—Demasiadas preguntas para mí, ahora, ¿qué tal si cada uno pasa adelante y se da una pequeña presentación? —Dijo mientras se ordenaba su cabello en una coleta y se dirigía al libro de clases para ver la lista de nuestros nombres, que estaba encima de una mesa grande junto al pizarrón.

Vi cómo algunos se encogieron en sus asientos por la propuesta, y como no hubo ningún voluntario él mismo tuvo que sacarnos adelante. La idea era decir el nombre, la edad, y algo que nos gustara hacer. El lado bueno fue que no fui el primero en salir porque no llamé mucho la atención (gracias a los dioses) pero tampoco podía confiarme mucho de mi suerte, si no me crees basta con que te diga lo que me pasó el verano pasado.

Los que primero pasaron lo hicieron muy corto para ir a sentarse rápido a sus puestos. Después, cuando un niño de pelo rizado pasó (Corey Bailer si no me equivoco) Matt levantó su mano para ser voluntario, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba allí de no ser porque quiso hacer acto de presencia. Y resultaba que estábamos en la misma clase, ya ves que no debía considerarme afortunado.

El profesor pareció estar sorprendido—Oh, un voluntario. Adelante, ehhh…

—Matt Sloan

El profesor se puso a revisar la lista —Matt Sloan, Matt Sloan… ¡Ah! Aquí estás, entonces estás presente— Puso una marca en la lista tal como había hecho con los que ya habían pasado—Adelante Matt, cuéntanos mientras reviso unas cosas en el libro.

—Bien,—Dijo él pasando al frente y dándonos una mirada general a la clase restante como si estuviera tratando de memorizarnos, y estoy seguro que eso hacía, con sus ojos de perro rabioso. Habló con voz fuerte— Me llamo Matt Sloan, tengo 13 y algo que me gusta es…

Y fue interrumpido por un tímido pero sonoro golpe en la puerta que me causó gracia porque él se quedó con la palabra en la boca. El mismo golpeteo se repitió 2 veces más antes de que el profesor Brent fue personalmente a abrirla dando paso, para mi sorpresa, al mismo chico del gimnasio.

Allí con su presencia de metro noventa en el umbral de la puerta. Estábamos en el mismo año. En la misma clase.

Demasiadas coincidencias.

—¿Tú eras el que estaba en la enfermería no? —Dijo Walk sonriéndole algo incómodo por su apariencia. —Qué bueno que has llegado, así no te saltas el resto de las presentaciones.

Una vez bienvenido por un saludo general, al chico le fue señalado el único puff vacío que quedaba, que a diferencia de los otros estaba algo desgastado y tenía un color más opaco. Por mi parte, creo haber mantenido mi mirada atónita sobre él hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, cuando volteó hacia mí esta vez tampoco fui capaz de subir más allá de su boca y volteé la mirada porque una señal de peligro recorrió mi espalda. Esa sensación era muy cercana a…

—¡Ejem!—Dijo Matt para que todos volviéramos nuestra atención hacia él. Parecía algo molesto—Creo ya haberme presentado, ¿puedo sentarme?

—¿Eh? Oh, claro Matt—El profesor Walk no estaba prestando mucha atención ahora ya que, en su puesto en la mesa principal, revisaba mejor el libro de nuestro curso mientras veía su horario —Tengo que ver cuánto falta para el cambio de materia, por mientras, ¿algún otro voluntario? quiero creer que nos estamos animando muchachos.

Cuando Matt se devolvió le lanzó una mirada amenazante al chico de pelo castaño con solo el propósito de asustarlo, lo cual funcionó y pasó desapercibido por casi toda la clase incluido el profesor. Lo único que pude hacer fue ser un expectador que desarrollaba más molestia por las acciones de Sloan.

Matt le hizo una mueca de desagrado que en su tono de voz no se notó, muy al contrario, esta sonaba amigable—Hey, ¿qué tal si te presentas tú ahora? De seguro muchos aquí queremos saber algo sobre ti, además, llamaste mucho la atención en el gimnasio. La curiosidad vuela y debe ser atendida.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio en que todos estábamos expectantes a ver qué respondía el otro chaval que parecía demasiado intimidado a pesar de ser dos veces más grande.

Este se retorció un poco empezando a jugar con sus dedos sobre su pantalón, cada vez teniendo más tensión en sus hombros—Yo no quiero…

—¡Vamos chico! ¿No querrás que le pregunte a todos verdad? seguro estarán de acuerdo conmigo.—Presionó Sloan con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

El otro gimió lastimeramente. ¿Qué el profesor no veía eso?—e-está bien —Accedió vacilante, parándose y avanzando hacia el pizarrón con duda. En tanto, Matt se sentó en su propio puff cerca de uno de sus amigos que aguantaba la risa.

El profesor recién ahí sacó sus ojos del libro de clases y miró al chico cuando este estuvo frente a él—¿Tú eres el voluntario?—Le preguntó entusiasta— ¿Cómo te llamas? Necesito saberlo para poner tu asistencia.

—Tyson—Respondió él suavemente sin dejar de mirar sus manos que se revolvían entre ellas, también se balanceaba y podía apostar que trataba de contener un lamento. Por un segundo me recordó a Grover y su nerviosismo. Aunque no estoy seguro si le hubiera gustado la comparación.

—¿Tyson cuánto?

—Solo Tyson—Afirmó él mientras sus ojos trataban de no centrarse en ninguno de nosotros. No pude evitar pensar que parecía ser esa la primera vez que estaba rodeado de un gran grupo de gente porque se comportaba como si todo aquello le fuera nuevo.

Por otro lado, su comentario me pareció raro y tal parecía que a todos los demás también. ¿Cómo podía alguien no tener apellido?

—La señorita Lina dijo que me transferirían aquí—Susurró, tal y como así se lo hubieran pedido.

—¿Quién?

—Fue quien me dijo que no era bueno que durmiera en mi caja—Explicó Tyson, pero la verdad, es que todos estábamos todavía confusos. —y también me dijo que este año vendría aquí por un proyecto...—Dejó las palabras en el aire, mientras que algo en el profesor pareció hacer 'Click'

—¡Ya recuerdo! Así que eras tú nuestro invitado por este año escolar. Eres el caso del chico en el callejón que nos explicó aquella asistente de servicios sociales.

Pudo haberlo dicho con más tacto, pero al menos eso hizo que el 'Click' nos llegara a nosotros también. Yo había presenciado eso de los servicios sociales antes en mis otros colegios, claro, nunca estuve tan cerca de uno pero sí había oído bastante de aquellos proyectos que trataban de ayudar a chicos que no tenían mucha suerte a integrarlos a escuelas, que los acogerían y velarían por ellos.

Tyson asintió débilmente producto de sus nervios, no podía culparlo, todos lo estaban mirando y muchos no precisamente de forma agradable.

—Significa que es un sin techo—Dijo casi acusadoramente en voz alta un chico cerca de mío— No creo que se adapte.

—¿Qué tal si te callas? —Mascullé, siendo oído por media clase.

—¿A ti te importa ese? A lo mejor, entre pares se entienden— Me respondió en el mismo tono procurando no ser oído por nuestro cuidador. Apreté los puños y me contuve. No debía empezar una pelea. Se lo había prometido a Annabeth.

Afortunadamente el profesor encontró perfecto ese momento para interrumpir, solo haciendo referencia al primer comentario porque del resto no estaba ni enterado— Claro que nuestro amigo se puede adaptar, por supuesto que puede, con ayuda de todos nosotros —Explicó—Por esta vez lo dejo pasar porque es el primer día y no se conocen bien.

—Sí profesor Walk—Dijo el chico enderezándose en su asiento y de cuando en cuando mandándome una mirada reprobatoria.

—Y estoy de acuerdo con Matt,—Agregó el profesor— sería excelente que Tyson nos hiciera el favor de presentarse, así estaríamos un paso más cerca de conocernos mejor.

Solo entonces la atención regresó al pobre chico, que para relajar algo su tensión suspiró profunda (y sonoramente) antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Tyson,—Empezó con voz nerviosa— me gusta mucho la lluvia y también los puentes coloridos que siempre la acompañan…

Una niña cerca de la puerta ahogó una risa— Dirás 'arcoíris'

Tyson pareció enrojecer y se cohibió un poco cuando más niños de la clase soltaron unas cuantas risitas.

—Sin miedo muchacho—Lo animó en cambio el profesor haciéndole un 'pulgar arriba'—Vas muy bien, solo nos falta tu edad, ¿12 o 13?

—Tengo…eh…—Pareció ponerse más nervioso como si no supiera la respuesta.

—¿No sabes contar? —Se burló con perfecto disimulo uno de los amigos de Matt

—Solo está nervioso— Repliqué por impulso— A ver si tú en su lugar estarías diferente.

Matt se metió— Solo era una pregunta inocente _Percy. —_ Se escuchó una risita de su compañero a mano derecha— Por otro lado, profesor, he oído que algunos de esos chicos son... inseguros. Podría dar problemas si no le damos la ayuda correspondiente— Dijo Sloan fingiendo inocencia— Y para que no se ponga nervioso si tiene que ir a alguna parte sin saber dónde se ubica propongo que en recreo mi grupo y yo le demos una vuelta al colegio.

—También me ofrezco— Agregué rápidamente, recibiendo una mueca de parte de Matt y su grupo que bien podía interpretarse como sorpresa y extrañeza, y es que dejar a ese chico solo con ellos me parecía la peor idea.

El profesor ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Sloan y yo, o la tensión que tuvo la clase en general, un grupo de chicos que estaba al frente me miraban como si quisieran advertirme y otros se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio. Puede que antes no me hubiera dado cuenta de la influencia que tenía Matt en esa academia y sobre todo en su clase.

—Me parece muy bueno,—Opinó de pronto muy feliz Walk, feliz de presenciar en su clase que nuestro curso ya hubiera 'integrado' al chico nuevo de pelo castaño, y con esos optimistas pensamientos se giró hacia Tyson.

— ¿qué te parece Tyson? —A lo que él solo pudo asentir repetidamente antes de pasar a sentarse al fondo en su puff cuando el profesor le dio el permiso. Sentí su curiosa mirada sobre mí todo el resto de la clase.

No sabría expresártelo, pero había algo en él me que inquietaba demasiado.

* * *

Por las siguientes horas que tuvimos que esperar antes de salir a recreo admito que evité a Tyson lo más posible, no es que me sintiera orgulloso de ello, pero ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos porque me daban escalofríos. Lamentablemente pareciera que a todos los demás les pasaba lo mismo con su apariencia y el pobre se quedaba solo, siendo vigilado de cerca por unos matones que también me tenían vigilado a mí.

Pero en algún momento lo inevitable tenía que pasar, al sonar la campana todos salimos al patio, yo más por seguir a la multitud que nada y por desgracia todos salieron como una estampida y perdí rastro de las personas con quien me había involucrado antes. Para resumirte algunas cosas: me perdí. Terminé sin querer siguiendo a un grupo de octavo que estaba preparándose para escapar de la escuela, al final tuve que devolverme luego de decirles que no diría nada y encontrar el patio por mi cuenta. Ojalá hubiera llegado un poco antes. Cuando llegué al patio me encontré con la escena, muy al fondo, oculta de malas vistas, a Tyson siendo rodeado por Matt y su grupo, y muy al contrario de lo que imaginaba, Tyson parecía tener esperanzas de haber encontrado gente con quien juntarse, cosa que cambió rápidamente.

—...a ver si así entiendes, la escuela hizo un gesto de caridad, siéntete agradecido— Escuché decir a Matt cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, mientras le daba un empujón a Tyson que no consiguió hacerlo retroceder, cosa que lo hizo enojar más, preparándose para darle un golpe más fuerte.

Toda la ira que había sentido contra Sloan me volvió de golpe cuando vi que dos de su pandilla sigilosamente se posicionaban detrás del castaño como parte del juego sucio.

No lo soporté más.

—¡Ya déjalo!—Lo interrumpí, poniéndome frente Tyson que hasta entonces parecía estático— ¿Es que andas demasiado aburrido?

—Yo creía que te habías acobardado. Apártate _Per-se-o,_ vete a recoger manzanas doradas _—_ Hubo una risotada general que me hizo enrojecer. Y que yo sepa, más encima se había equivocado de mito.

—Y tú vete a molestar a donde te inviten.

Todo se resumió a nosotros dos. Por suerte, no habíamos llamado la atención de los demás alumnos o la cosa, con público, se hubiera vuelto peor.

—Si solo hago algo bueno, ¿me vas a decir que eso no es un monstruo?— Apuntó a Tyson, que había empezado a sollozar.

—Ya cállate.

—Owww~ Me conmueves.

Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando escuchamos el silbido de advertencia que nos dio uno de los compinches de Matt al ver que habíamos llamado la atención de una de las profesoras de turno y que esta nos observaba. Sloan chasqueó la lengua y me fulminó con la mirada antes de hacer una seña y retirarse para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

—Ya nos vemos Jackson.

'¿Te vas así no más?' Pensé con molestia.

Así fue como quedamos solo Tyson y yo en la escena. Este último se sorbió los mocos y se dirigió con pesar hacia un árbol (único entre tanto cemento) para sentarse bajo su sombra. Yo me acerqué no muy seguro de qué decir, o cómo, porque yo tampoco me había comportado de las mil maravillas con él.

—Yo…ehhh, me llamo Percy—Dije torpemente.

Tal vez mi presentación pudo haber salido un poco mejor.

—Tyson—Dijo él con desánimo sin levantar la mirada de sus brazos. Ahora que me había dado cuenta mejor, su voz grave contrastaba mucho con su forma de hablar, que hasta entonces había presenciado, parecía ser de alguien mucho menor de la edad que aparentaba.

—Lo sé, ¿puedo sentarme?

Él cabeceó y yo me acomodé al lado suyo, Tyson sin levantar la vista y yo mirando a un lugar indefinido. No tenía muy claro cómo debía continuar así que me fui por lo que me estaba guardando desde la mañana.

—No debes dejar que esos comentarios te afecten, ya sabes—Traté de decirle, pero no me salió como yo quería.

—¿Es porque duermo en una caja grande?

Técnicamente no, pensé, aunque en parte.

—Mira, a veces hay gente que puede ser…algo mala con otros que viven en distintas condiciones—Traté de hacerlo no sonar tan duro porque sentía que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño.

Él hizo una especie de puchero y empezó a distraerse con unas ramitas y piedras haciendo una torre increíblemente firme, como si tuviera la facilidad de jugar con legos a pesar de sus enormes manos que podían significar desventaja.

—Es solo que creo que no debes dejar que te traten así—Le expresé frustrado.

—No quiero que caer mal a nadie…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Yo solía pensar lo mismo, antes de haber pasado por cosas malas en mis otros colegios.

—No se le puede caer bien todo el mundo— Comenté amargamente, para luego suspirar derrotado— Créeme que no es la solución.

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque…—Me callé y miré a otro lado.

Sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí.

—¿Percy?—Preguntó con voz insegura.

—No es nada grandulón…—

Tyson gimió—No soy buena compañía.

—Nunca dije eso.— Dije con rapidez y firmeza que me sorprendieron.

—Pero ellos sí— Empezó a sollozar otra vez, cosa que me hizo sentir horrible y me motivó a poner mi brazo sobre su hombro. Acción que mágicamente logró relajarlo un poco.

—Yo no.—Él se estremeció.—Sabes, no creo poder ver otra vez cómo los otros se aprovechan de ti.—Seguro debió haber notado mi molestia por nombrar la última cosa— Hay que hacer algo con eso. A la próxima que Matt se meta contigo se las verá conmigo.—Decidí.

Tyson elevó su mirada más reanimado—Pero él parece muy malo...

Yo medio sonreí y me encogí de hombros—Tch, por mi parte solo lo aparenta. Creo poder con él y seguro tu también, digo, chico, _tienes_ la capacidad.

Sin embargo Tyson no pareció entender esta última parte—¿Sabes defenderte, algo así como los guerreros?— Dijo _tremendamente_ entusiasmado de repente por la idea— ¿Entrenas como uno?

—Algo así... —Si eso contaba ir a un campamento especializado en entrenamiento para que semidioses pudieran sobrevivir a horribles monstruos que buscaban nuestras vidas.

—¡Es increíble! Yo apenas pude con las cosas feas y malas. Hacían mucho daño y daban miedo...—Comentó encogiéndose un poco como si aquello no fuera un recuerdo lejano, sin perder totalmente el buen humor que estaba ganando.

Una señal de alerta me cruzó de pies a cabeza, ''¿cosas feas y malas?''.

Y de haber prestado más atención y no distraerme por el siguiente comentario de Tyson habría descubierto una verdad mucho antes.

—¿Puedes colgarte de cabeza?

Pregunta que me pareció rarísima.

—Ehhh, la vez que lo intenté pude ¿Por qué?

Sonrió abiertamente permitiéndome ver sus dientes que estaban manchados y algo desfigurados—Un día vi a un hombre pollo haciendo eso en la calle pero intenté y no pude...

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando que seguramente aquel tipo haciendo acrobacias seguro lo hizo en un día festivo, evitando pensar en el posible intento de Tyson por imitarlo, porque siendo sinceros yo veía la razón de que no pudiera hacerlo a menos de que se colgara de una fuente lo suficientemente firme.

—Pues, ya tendrás tiempo en educación física. Si quieres te ayudo.

Pareció algo sorprendido—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, no vas a estar solo.

Hubo un breve instante en que percibí cómo la energía empezó a subirle a Tyson luego de que mi último comentario le hubiera llegado como un golpe de revelación. Después empecé a ver que sonrió más profundamente y alzó los brazos con alegría, exclamando—¡No voy a estar solo, no más!

¿ _No más?_ Logré pensar entre toda mi sorpresa por su reacción eufórica.

—Bueno, claro que no estarás solo si ahora somos…—Me detuve, sintiendo que la cara empezaba a arderme.

—¿Amigos? ¿Somos amigos? —Terminó él la frase. De inmediato pareció animarse mucho mucho más, como si hubiera esperado que aquello pasara durante mucho tiempo. Si hubiera sido capaz de ver sus ojos habría apostado que habría esperanza en ellos.

Seguramente era la primera vez que asistía a una escuela, seguramente no había tenido mucho contacto por la gente y por eso su modo de hablar, expresarse y actuar. Era un chico grande pero no sabía defenderse. Seguramente había pasado por cosas horribles. Seguramente en Meriwether le seguirían haciendo daño.

De un extraño modo, y a pesar de todas las contradicciones que podían valerme, no quería dejarlo solo.

Me odiaría a mí mismo si lo dejaba a su suerte porque había algo en él que me parecía… no sabría explicártelo, era como una sensación de familiaridad o algo así, pero eso no podía ser porque era la primera vez que lo veía. O tal vez, yo seguía confundiéndome, después de todo, más que familiaridad él me causaba inquietud.

—Bueno…podría decirse que sí—Le respondí finalmente sonriendo. Cosa que hizo que él estallara en otra exclamación de felicidad que provocó que sintiera una extraña mezcla de incomodidad, sorpresa y más que todo… sí, felicidad porque la de él era contagiosa. Demasiado contagiosa ya que yo mismo empecé a reírme.

De pronto una extraña sensación me estaba cubriendo, como una presencia de una fuerte corriente en el ambiente que nos rodeó a ambos, que me hizo mirar a todos lados. Pero los únicos en esa parte del patio éramos Tyson y yo así que supuse que era mi imaginación. Así como también imaginaba que el aire de pronto se había vuelto más fresco, dándome la sensación de tranquilidad.

—¡Percy es mi amigo!

A parte de distraerme de mis pensamientos, el comentario de Tyson hizo que soltara otra risa.

Parecía que al final del día ya había hecho mi primer amigo en Meriwether, y algo en el fondo me decía que sería el único, pero hasta entonces tampoco es que me arrepintiera, sinceramente.

 **-o—Fin capítulo II—o-**

¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron el capítulo uno y siguen leyendo este fic fraternal, y también a las que le pusieron follow y favorito! :) jeje ¡muchas gracias! (soy de las que se sonrojan si a un fic le ponen fav o follow, no se sorprendan si me pongo así xD) Sé que no hago el mejor 'Percy POV' pero prometo irlo mejorando ya que apenas vamos en el segundo capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia u opinión no duden en decirme por MP o review, que a mí conocer las opiniones me gusta mucho n_n y hablando de reviews... (Nagini la Bruja del Sauce: Creo haberte expresado la ayuda que fue tu review para ponerme las ganas de escribir, pero lo digo de nuevo, muchas gracias :) )

Yendo a otro tema, si le dan vuelta a las reacciones de Tyson, yo pienso que él debió haber estado así en su primer día de colegio. Nervioso, y también cohibido al ver que había gente mala, pero entusiasta de ver que había conseguido a un amigo. Planeo remarcar más esto...más adelante.

¿Quién me adivina que (o quién) fue esa corriente que sintió Percy? ewe No está tan difícil

Y solo por decir, los capítulos están contados: Son 7 en total incluyendo epílogo, o sea que faltan 5 n_n Será un fic cortito. Eeeeeeen fin, ¡que tengan una linda noche/tarde/día! Dependiendo de cuándo lean esto.

Esta chica irresponsable que actualiza después de meses se despide xD ¡Bye bye! *Se va a dormir*


End file.
